


The Shattered Queen

by EmmaMoon



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Betrayal, Curses, Death, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magic Mirrors, Multi, Post-Book 2: The Wicked King, Prophecy, Spoilers for Book 2: The Wicked King, Spoilers for Book 3: The Queen of Nothing, Tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaMoon/pseuds/EmmaMoon
Summary: "In the cracks of the mirror, I saw a woman [...]. Two arms emerged from inside ready to pull me back with them before everything turned black. And that's the last thing I remember before I woke up.""Sometimes she looks in the mirror and the one she sees is different that what she used to be. She sees a pathetic mortal Queen of Faerie, a shattered Queen of Nothing.""Your parents had many secrets. But perhaps this was their biggest one. They hid it so they can protect you, what you are and who you are.""If the Crown of Twilight will accept you as its Queen, then so will we and this land which will be yours. If you are a descendant of Queen Eva the Protector, then may your reign last long as you will be the Child of the Prophecy that gave us hope! Jude Duarte, do you accept the Crown?""I hate you so much! And I have many reasons to do so. But most of all I hate you because even after everything you did, even after banishing me from the only place I called home, I couldn't stop thinking about you... because I wanted to be with you. I hated myself more for this... for knowing that I have the power to hold a knife up your throat, but never slash it...I hated myself for loving you like a fool"
Relationships: Jude Duarte & Original Character(s), Jude Duarte & Taryn Duarte, Jude Duarte & Vivienne Duarte, Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Taryn Duarte/The Ghost, Vivienne Duarte/Heather
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen well, all of you
> 
> To a Legend from the Old
> 
> Listen and beware of the Legend of the Dark Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Books Summary cause it was too long to put it where it sould be
> 
> She let her guard down and trusted him... she regretted it. She shouldn't have taken his words for the truth. Even though she knew that as a Fae he couldn't lie, he could still twist the truth... and he did...
> 
> So here she was... alone, broken, shattered like a mirror he throwed on the cold ground without second thoughts.
> 
> It's been a few months since Jude Duarte had been exiled from Faerie by her husband... if she could even call him that. The High King of Elfhame simply tricked her into relinquishing her power over him by marrying her and then banished her the very next morning. And she could only blame herself for being so stupid to believe him.
> 
> Now, she was alone. She had nothing. She was The Mortal Queen of Elfhame, The Shattered Queen of Nothing.
> 
> And despite everything, despite her wish for revenge, Jude couldn't think of a way that could get her back to Faerie without being killed. So, her only option was to try and adapt to the mortal world... a place she was supposed to belong, but couldn't.
> 
> But what if there was more in Jude that met the eye? What if she wasn't a simple mortal after all? What if her true origins lied hidden deep within her past and the secrets her dead parents kept?
> 
> When things start to get weird around her, Jude is determined to unravel her origins. But when a threat long forgotten escapes from her prison, The Queen of Nothing will have to go back to Elfhame to stop it, meeting new people on her way and being forced to face her complicated feelings for The High King, her backstabbing husband, Cardan Greenbriar.
> 
> Will Jude be able to become the Queen she was meant to be since her birth or will everything she fought for disappear in darkness and blood?

_When the time come that kingdoms collide_

_A broom of death sweeps the Land._

_An evil long forgotten will be freed of her prison_

_To bring Madness and Chaos across the World._

_A Daughter of Darkness imprisoned by A Queen_

_Will doom the Light and will drown it in Blood._

_Only A Queen will be able to stop_

_The spreading of Death, the destruction of Light._

_A hidden Princess will return, unknown to who she is,_

_The Daughter of the Queen who protected the Land,_

_A Descendant of a Bloodline old as Time._

_A Crown will recognize her._

_A Family will stand with her._

_A Sword will guide her._

_A deadly curse will shatter her._

_And a Wicked King will undo her._

_The Kingdoms will rise and fall by her hand._

_And only by her Cursed Blood will The Dark Queen perish._

  
  
_\- The Prophecy of the Princess of Avalon -_

* * *

Strange dreams happen to everyone right? I even asked my sister once to see if she has them. She does... but not as strange as mine. I never had dreams like this... and they all started the moment I arrived in the mortal world.

* * *

  
I woke up.

I remember falling asleep on Vivi's bed while she strapped me off my dirty and wet clothes from the rain, dressing me in one of her pajamas. 

  
  
I remember the guards dropping me in the Mortal World, a place I should belong to but I don't. It's not my home and thanks to him, I don't have a home anymore.

  
  
I remember wondering around for a week, until my feet were blistered and bloody, my stomach empty and my throat dry. But I didn't care. I didn't care about the rain that pour on me in a sign of shaming me for wanting so much. I didn't care the odd stares of human as I was passing in my weird clothes. I didn't care at all. Because I couldn't feel at all. I was broken.. shattered like a mirror he thrown on the ground without a care.

  
  
I remember taking a cab at some point and ending up at Vivi's apartment complex. 

  
  
I remember knocking a bit and her shocked face along with Oak's when they saw me there, soaked and broken.

  
  
I remember her warm hands that guided me inside and her questions of how I ended up like that.

  
  
I remember Oak's worried face as he walked next to me hugging my feet in attempt to comfort me and the small tears he held when he saw I was numb.. like the shell of a person he knew.

  
  
I remember finally breaking completely, the tears I hold in for so long finally pouring out of me like waterfalls filled with anger, pain and sorrow. 

  
  
I remember their shocked faces and the quietness that ruled the room, the only sound being my cries and sobs before Vivi guided me to her room where I could rest and maybe I would talk tomorrow. 

  
  
And after that, I remember nothing...only darkness. That was the point the exhaustion hit me and dragged me away from the cruel reality into a world where maybe I could forget everything and live a happy reality... my reality away from heartbreak and betrayal. 

  
  
Some say I might be a coward to surround myself in sweet dreams, I myself think so too. But right now, when I'm too shattered to feel something, I really don't care. At least, for some hours, I would be happy... I would be finally happy.

  
  
I blink a few times to adjust to the new light. Everything around me is so bright. If I weren't sure before this was a dream, I'm definitely sure when I take in my surroundings. I am in the throne room of Elfhame, a place where I would be dead if I was in real life. Everything looks exactly the same. It pains me to even look around. Everything reminds me of him. And I hate it... I hate him for humiliating, for playing and deceiving me like that. But I think I hate myself more. I hate myself for falling for his silver tongue, despite knowing that him out of all Faes is not to be trusted.

  
  
"Child!"

  
  
A voice pierced through the silence. I expected to be the High King's voice, but this was a woman's voice. I turned around and saw her. Standing on the throne was none other than Queen Mab Greenbriar, the first High Queen of Faerie. She looked more beautiful than I expected. The Queen had a pale complexion and a slender body. Her hair was long and black fluttering around her with jewels and sparkles while her eyes looked like they had been made of pure gold. She was wearing a golden silk gown with multiple layers that flow around her, decorated with diamonds and gold. Her fingers were adorned with rings, her pointy ears had earrings around them and on top of her head was the Blood Crown. Around her golden eyes she had gold flakes and gems, her cheeks smeared with kohl. She looked exactly like the Queen that plunged the Islands of Elfhame from the sea.

  
  
"Come, my child! Don't be afraid! Come to me!"

  
  
She spoke again, this time extending her hand to call me to her. I stood still for a few minutes. This was clearly a dream, but why did I dream of her. Why does everything seems so real? I could feel my heart beat loudly in my chest. I don't know if this was fear or something else, but I somewhat felt a sense of safety as I moved towards the dais. When I was in front of the stairs I came to a hault. I watched the Queen rise gracefully from her place and climbed down until we were face to face. She is even more beautiful up close and I can't help but see the sharp resemblance between her and the High King. Up until now, I thought he looked more like Lady Asha, but seeing Queen Mab, he definitely takes after her. The same pale skin, the same raven locks that look exactly like the night sky and those piercing deep eyes. I don't know if he realizes, but he looks more like a King than all of his siblings... even Dain.

  
  
As Mab stood in front of me, I slowly bowed in respect and kept my gaze to the ground. I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes. It felt like looking into his eyes, despite knowing they are two different people. It just hurt. It reminded me of how foolish I was to think I could have so much... to think I could finally belong... to think I could finally love him without being afraid. But those things couldn't be mine. I was stupid to believe a mortal like me could fit in. But it's strange. All I feel is anger and sadness, but despite all, despite what he did to me, I can't bring myself to hate him. I can lie about it, I can say that I hate him, damn it I could even hold a dagger to his throat to prove it, but I couldn't slit it. I wouldn't be able to kill him because I know that I would kill myself with him. That's probably why I hate myself so much right now. Because no matter what I do, how much I say I want to hate him, the truth is I love him. And that alone is enough to ruin me. I believe that is the worst part of this exile, not that I am away from my home (that is a mere excuse), but because I am away from him.

  
  
I felt another shiver down my back when the High Queen took my chin and slowly lifted it up. I rose my gaze with it and locked my eyes with hers, those deep golden orbs that looked like they could stare into my soul. She looked at me from head to toe, smiling soflty, one hand playing with my auburm curls.

  
  
"You poor child! All your life you had been humiliated and looked down upon because of who you are. They had mistreated you and finally exiled you because of your mortal roots. They thought you are lower than them, like the dirt they step on, when in fact you are so much more than what they can see. Maybe much more than what you can see because, as you know, you fit can't neither in Faerie, nor in the Mortal World. But maybe you were never meant to fit. Do you wish to know why, child?"

Queen Mab spoke soflty as she watched me closely, never breaking eye contact. I would lie if I say the words didn't hurt, but she was right. I don't fit in. I never did. Not in Faerie and not in the Mortal Land.. well at least not anymore. But her statement also weights on me. Never meant to fit? What does that me? (Am I really that weird and bad not to fit in neither world?). I was about to ask for her to elaborate when the corners of her mouth lifted. I guess she saw that glint of curiosity in my eyes. She slowly turned around and walked away.

"Even us, creatures that can't lie have secrets. Secrets that are so deep that we take to our graves. Do you know the power a secret weilds? A secret has the power to destroy kingdoms, break families apart but also bring people closer. Or my favorite, protect them from others or even themselves."

She paused before turning around to look at me, her gaze locking into mine. The High Queen than signaled me to come to her and I slowly obeyed, now being next to her. She eyed me once again from head to toe as a soft smile graced her lips.

"Your parents for example! Eva and Justin Duarte. They had that type of secret. The one that could change everything we know. The hid it from everyone and they hid it well, taking it to their graves. Not even you knew... and this secret concerns you much more than concerns your siblings, Jude."

I stood there silent, feeling the wave of shock overtaking me. My parents? They had a secret? A secret that powerful? No! That's impossible. What secret could a _mortal couple_ possibly have?

"It's impossible! My parents can't have that type of secret! They were a normal couple, living their best life until Madoc came and destroyed everything!"

I say, but even I can hear the doubt there. I don't think I know my parents that well to be sure of that. Everyone have secrets that they can hide and lie about, and both of them were mortal... _right?_

"You, yourself doubt this child. Have you ever wondered how your mother, a mortal woman, came to know and be married with Grand General Madoc?"

She's right. I never knew but I always wondered how did my mother met Madoc. I always thought she was a human who came to Faerie, but then again, how did she know about Faerie if she came from the Mortal Lands.. _if._ It's also possible that she was never in the Mortal World, that she was born and raised in Elfhame. But she was human, not a hybrid. Then again, my grandparents could've been mortal too, but residing in Faerie. Come to think of it, I actually don't know much about them. Mom and Dad didn't talk about them... at all. Something doesn't make sense.

"You're parents had many secrets..." Queen Mab breaks my chain of thoughts. "But perhaps this was their biggest one. They hid so they cam protect you, what you are and who you are! Do you want to know the truth my dear?"

Her soft but strong voice sent another shiver down my spine. Do I really want to know what my parents took to their graves? No. _Yes._ I do want to know even if I might not like it. Before I could think more, the words fall from my mouth on their own.

_"Yes, Your Majesty!"_

The woman looked at me again before smirking in the corner of her lips. 

_Why do I feel_ _afraid?_

"You are scared child. You are afraid that you will hear won't be pleasant. That depends how you take it! Although...Hmm?"

She stopped and put a hand under her chin in sign she was thinking of something. And then she looked directly at me with a gaze that stared directly into my soul. Her face hardened a bit as if she saw something she didn't like, before returning to the calm one from earlier. She walked back to the throne ad sat down as she signaled me to sit beside her on the stairs. I obeyed.

"Have you ever heard the Legend of the Dark Queen, Jude?"

She asked looking at me, her chin resting in her hand. _The Dark Queen?_ I don't think we were told that story.

"I don't think I know it, Your Majesty! Why?"

I asked raisin a brow. The Dark Queen... I never heard the Legend, but somehow I feel I'm familiar with the term. I looked up at Mab and saw her grinning down at me with a strange sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course. Than my dear, listen well to a Legend from the World. Listen and beware of the Legend of the Dark Queen. A long time ago, long before even I was given a life on this planet, the world was full only of humans... and chaos. Humans were ruled by chaos. They were all against each other, each one of them believing they were the strongest and most powerful. And that angered the Gods, who, to make sure the peace was restored and the humans punished for their greed and pride, decided to create something else. Still human, but different and certainly more powerful. They created the very first Supernatural beings recorded in history. Older than the Greenbriar line who was also created by the Gods. They all brought back peace in a world ruled by chaos and sin. The Gods rewarded them and gave them a name, making them the very first family. _The 'Undying' Athanasia Family, The Original Family!_ "

The Athanasia Family? I learned about them in school. The very first line of Supernatural Species, made and blessed by the Gods themselves, respected and feared by everyone, including the Royal Families. Even Queen Orlagh, a Queen as old as Mab, fears the Athanasias. Well, the first part I knew, but what does everything have to do with The Dark Queen? Or me? I thought she was going to tell me my parent's secret, not things it was obvious I knew. But before I could ask, darkness blocked my vision and I felt like falling for a long time. When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the Brugh anymore, I was outside of Madoc's estate with Madoc in front of me, sitting by a tree. I imediatly reached for my sword, but I realized I didn't have one. Or that this was not real and it was all a dream. I looked at the redcap and he slowly turned his gaze to me.

"Come my child. Sit by me, if you want to hear the Legend!"

He spoke giving me the same expression he gave when he used to tell me bedtime stories. Reluctantly, I made my way towards the big tree and sat down waiting for him to continue.

"The Athanasia Family was the first family and kept their oath to hold peace. But they also multiplied, creating new species or hybrids. The Gods on the other hand didn't think they were enough, and created new families and species. One of them being the Greenbriar Family, or The Undersea's Royal Family. Everything was peaceful for a while, until Athanasia's third Generation. That's when things got out of balace. Two daughters were born from a Queen of a powerful kingdom, descendants from the Original Family. And those two daughters grew together in grace and beauty... the only difference was that the youngest one had her heart full of light and the oldest one, _filled with envy_."

Madoc finished getting up and giving me his hand. I slowly took it, but immediately regretting it when he threw me into a chasm I didn't even knew it existed. As I expected the hard fall, I was hit instead by the softness of a bed... a very familiar bed and when I opened my eyes I was inside my room in Madoc's estate. My eyes scanned the surrounding when an unpleasantly familiar figure was standing a few steps away from me with a dagger. Valerian. He looked at me with so much hate that sent a shiver down my spine. He is dead, I reminded myself and this is a dream. I stood up and looked at him back locking eyes.

"Just get it over with!"

I growled under my breath as the Fae smirked, his eyes still blazing with anger.

"Morgana! That was the name of the oldest daughter. _Morgana Athanasia_. A very beautiful woman, to be fair, but not as beautiful as her sister and definitely not as kind. Morgana was always envious of her younger sister... despite having everything. The Princess had friends, beauty and was loved by everyone, while Morgana was feared and spoiled. But despite that, the Princess still tried to get closer to her oldest sister and was always rejected. As time went by, her heart grew darker and darker. One day, she overheard the Queen speaking to a family member saying she wanted to make the Princess her heir. And that was what drove Morgana over the edge. In a fit of anger she stabbed her sister in attempt to kill her."

And with that Valerian stabbed me straight in the heart.

"Sweet dreams!"

He whispered with venom in my ear as my body dropped dead on the cold floor.

"Jude? Jude, wake up?"

I suddenly rose panting heavily. I was dead, but then I wasn't. I look at the person who called me and met Taryn's worried gaze as her hand was placed softly on my shoulder. I looked around and realized we were on one of our lectures. 

"I'm fine Taryn... I think I just.. dozed off."

"You really worried me! Anyway," Taryn started "The Princess survived the blow and Morgana was found guilty of attempting to kill a member of the Royal Family. Knowing the Laws, the Queen couldn't bear to see her daughter killed so she exiled Morgana from the Kingdom and also from the Athanasia Family. With a broken and shattered heart, she left the Kingdom seeking for nothing but revenge. Wondering around the most cursed parts of the world, she met a Wizard... a Dark Wizard who promised her the power to destroy the ones who wronged her and take what is rightfully hers. It is also implied that she fell in love with him but no one knows that. But the most disturbing part is what he asked in return for this power..."

Taryn took a long pose before she looked straight into my eyes with a hard face and dark gaze.

" _The Athanasia Blood!_ "

Before I could even react she shoved an Ever Apple straight into my mouth pressing it down as hard as she could, making me choke. I tried to fight her but I felt my arms and limbs stiff and I was suddenly unable to move as I watched my twin choke me to death with that dammed apple. Memories flash through my mind from when Valerian tried to do the same thing, small tears falling down my eyes as I stood unable to stop them. Everything went black, and once again I woke up in a very familiar maze.

"Hello Jude!"

Locke's sweet voice came from behind me as I turned around to meet his fox like eyes. He had his annoying smile one as he watched me with great interest.

"You are a very good story teller Locke. Enlighten me with the Legend then!"

My voice came out as hard as tone as I watch him nod handing me a cup of water. Good! I was thirsty. I also wanted to wash the taste of the Ever Apple. I took the cup from his hands and drank all of it, before my attention turned back to Locke waiting for him to continue the Legend.

" The Wizard wanted the Athanasia Family dead and Morgana was more than happy to oblige. He bestowed upon her the magic she so wanted saying in the moment the last Athanasia will die, she will unlock their ultimate power. And so she started hunting them down. One by one, she slayed them all without mercy, including her mother who passed down her crown to the youngest daughter. Morgana murdered them in cold blood with the darkness pulsing in her veins earning the nickname, _The Dark Queen_. Soon, the only one left was her 'beloved' sister she swore she would give her the most ugliest death of them all... _poisoning her with Darkness!_ "

Locke finished as he looked at me with a dark spark in his eyes like he was expecting something. Suddenly, I start coughing, the glass where the water was falling down along with what appears to be blood. Poison! Locke poisoned me. I start coughing more violently, slowly starting chocking on my own blood as I fall to my eyes. Looking up at Locke, I give him a hateful look as he looks at me amused, before walking away like nothing happened. Everything slowly goes black and once more, I feel like falling. When I wake up I recognize I was in the Tower of Forgetting with The Ghost staring right at me. Giving him a cold eye I speak in a harsh tone.

"Go on!"

His gaze stays the same, like the one of a rock as he only nods.

"Unknown to Morgana, the new Queen heard what was happening. So she quickly went to a renowned smith called Grimsen asking him to forge something that could defeat Morgana. Not wanting to kill her sister, she required something that would contain her and seal her away. So the Smith forged a mirror and called it the _Mirror of Shadows._ Forged from Gold and The Glass from the Mirror of Aphrodite, it held the power to bound the Dark Queen inside. As payment, the Smith asked for the Queen's tear which she gladly gave. But when the Queen came back, it was too late. Her kingdom had fallen, her people slaughtered by her one and only sister who was waiting for her. It's said that the battle between them lasted for days, but in the end the Queen managed to imprison her sister in the dark abyss of the Mirror of Shadows!"

The Ghost finished slowly turning around to leave. Before I could say something, a strong pain hits my head as I suddenly fall down slipping from consciousness. When I open my eyed, I realize I am underwater, in front of me playing a very familiar scenario. I was sitting on a table with Queen Orlagh, Nicasia and Balekin who all looked at me like they expected something. I was back in the Undersea, back deep within the waves where no one could hear me... back into that nightmare.

"Tsk! You better listen well because I'll say this only once!"

Nicasia growled at me as she continued the Legend.

"But the Mirror required a sacrifce... and had also a curse. When she imprisoned her sister, the Queen lost all of her powers becoming some sort of an immortal human. But the most important was _the Curse of the Mirror._ The Mirror bound the Queen and her blood to it, It is said that it reacts to her emotions, but also with her life. If the Queen was to die without a descendant, than the mirror shall shatter like the bond between them and the Dark Queen would be free again. But, if she were to have children than that Curse will be passed on, and the Mirror will remain complete resonating this time with the descendants feelings and life... always in danger to shatter like _her_ and free the evil there!"

Nicasia finishes her speech as she smirked at me in a wicked way and I suddenly understood why. I was drowning. I wasn't able to breath anymore underwater and the water was floding my airways as the three only watched with hateful but victorious eyes. And when everything went black, I was back in the Brugh, right in front of the Throne. 

Her? Does that mean the Queen had a daughter? As I was deep in thought reflecting on Nicasia's words, I didn't hear the steps that were aprouching me when suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist trapping my hands in its grip as the other covering my eyes, cutting my view. The person behind me held me tightly as I started to fight against them, pressing me against their chest. I stopped in my tracks as I took a deep breath. I knew this scent very well... it was _his_ scent.

"Hello, my villainous wife~" 

His voice sounded like honey in my ear as he placed a small kiss there, before burying his face in my shoulder. A shiver ran down my spine as his knuckles brushed softly on my arm. Damn him and his scent! Damn him and his voice! Damn him and his kisses and touches! Damn him for making me feel so powerless, for wanting him more.

Damn him,

The High King of Elfhame,

My husband

_Cardan Greenbriar!_

He slowly took his hand off my eyes using the other to turn me around so I could see him. There he was, standing in all the man who plunged an Isle from the Sea, the man who married me and then exiled me the very next morning, the Wicked King whom I hate so much for making me love and trust me. He was dressed in his extravagant clothes with his black shirt, black pants, black doublet, black shoes and, of course, his black cape with raven feathers. His hair was the same also, black curls falling around his head and the Blood Crown titled on top like usual.

"Hello, my dearest husband!"

The words came out venomous as I wanted too. I raised my gaze to meet his only to find him smirking at him, looking into my walnut eyes with his dark ones. Carefully, he took my hands and intertwined them with his as his smirk turned into something softer... a smile. He slowly brought me closer, letting go of my hands so his could wrap around me. I could push him away. But I didn't want to. Because this wasn't real. It was all a dream, my dream. This Cardan wasn't real, because the real one would probably have killed me by now because I'm here.

"Tell me, my Queen, do you like stories?"

Cardan asked in my ear, still holding me in his arms, as he moved his head to meet my eyes, our foreheads touching from how close we were.

"Of course! Especially the ones with an end!"

I answer as he smirked, understanding what I want. I just want to get this over with. I can't stand seeing him, even in my dreams. It just hurts so much. Cardan takes my hands and guides me to the throne where he makes me sit with him lowering above me as he smirk never leaving his face

"The Queen knew the Mirror wasn't safe there so she took it away, to Elfhame where she gave it to none other than my father, _High King Eldred_. I don't know what she offered him, but from respect of the Athanasia family and knowing what lies bound there, he swore he would hide it deep within the palace where no one would be able to find it. Giving him the mirror, the Queen disappeared and no one ever heard about her. It is said that she took refuge here or that she left to live her life in the Mortal Lands, now that her Kingdom and Family were gone forever. Although, it is implied that some Athanasians survived, hidden by the elders in the Mortal World before they were slaughtered. As for the Mirror, it lays hidden somewhere here, in a place not even I know of, serving as prison for Morgana. And this, my love, is the Legend of the _Dark Queen_!"

And before I could say anything his lips crashed with mine in a very hungry and passionate kiss... a kiss, I perhaps crave for so long. My heart starts to beat faster as I try to wrap my hands around his neck, but he stops me. Cardan's hands take mine and slowly place them on the throne's arms keeping them there. A wave of energy suddenly lashes, as we break the kiss only to find a passage opening from the stone floor right in front of the throne.

_What the hell is this?_

"Strange... I don't remember that. I bealive not even the Court of Shadows knows about this!"

Cardan states raising a brow at the secret passage. He then looks at me and offers me his hand an I find myself taking it, raising from the throne.

"Well, it seems we'll have to figure it out. Shall we, my sweet villain?"

He offers as I quickly go in, descending down the stone stairs as quickly as I can. Damn him! Even in my dreams, that wicked tongue of his makes me blush. After what was like a minute of going down, I step into a bright room. It was all white, the stone walls covered in vines with white flowers. I could even see small particles of what appears to be magic, but what catches my eye is the Mirror hanged on the wall in front of me. Big and rounded, made of Gold and... cracked. Almost shattered.

"The Mirror of Shadows!"

Cardan's sweet voice is in my ear again as his knuckles brush my arms soflty and tenderly. When I turn around to face him, he's gone, like he was a ghost leaving me alone in the room.

The Mirror of Shadows? But how? I took more steps forward until I was in front of it. I remember Cardan's words. Hidden inside the Palace of Elfhame is the Mirror. So this must be it right? But why is it cracked... so badly? Did something happen to the Queen? Or the Descendant. I could see myself it. I was dressed in a white long gown that trailed behind me. The sleeves were long and off my shoulders and my hair was let loose around me. Suddenly the vision changed, showing me the Isle of Ash and everyone else. 

_No! No! It shows me that day!_

I could see everyone there. Orlagh, Nicasia, Cardan and of course myself as I listened to his judgment and the laugh of the Fae when I said I was the Queen of Faerie.

_Deny it! Deny me!_

I hear myself say as I stay there on the verge of tears, surrounded by everyone's laugh and a beat later.... his laugh. And that's when my heart broke. Not when he judged me, not when the guards dragged me away. No! My heart broke the moment he laughed with everyone else. He couldn't lie. He couldn't deny me. So he laughed. He broke me with that silver truth of him, like he was mocking me with it. I was mortal. I could lie. And that's why no one believed me.

Feeling the hot tears in my eyes, I let my emotions take over and punch the mirror. It shatters, shards falling down from the frame, along with drops of my blood. I wanted it to stop. Their laugh... his laugh! Everything. I turn my gaze back at it. In the cracks of the mirror, I saw a woman. She had long messy black hair with strands covering her face. She also had ghostly skin and was wearing a long black dress that I couldn't see very well. She was very skinny, like she haven't eaten in months... or years. On her head she had a pair of black twisted horns and pointy ears adorned in golden earnings. She was beautiful, but she looked like a person who had been sentenced to prison. It reminded me of Lady Asha when I first saw her. I stared for a while until the woman rose her head to look at me. And when her eyes locked with mine, fear took control pf me. Her eyes were black (the sclera), like a dark abyss with golden crystal irises. She stares at me before a sinister smirked crosses her pale and skinny features.

Two arms emerged from inside, ready to pull me back with them before everything turns black. And that was the last thing I remember before I woke up. My face was wet from my tears and sweat as I took deep breaths. What was that? What was everything... that dream... the mirror? Who was she? Trapped in my own thoughts I don't realize the word I utter as I tried to calm down.

_"Morgana..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prophecy isn't 100% my concept. I found some lines online and I made some up to fit the fanfic
> 
> Mab's appearance isn't stated anywhere so I had to improvise.
> 
> The name Athanasia is taken from the webnovel 'Who made me a Princess' in case you are wondering and the concept of the Original Family comes from the Originals.
> 
> This is my very first fanfic on Ao3. I hope you guys like it and I would appreciate if you could leave a comment to see your feedback.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Emma


	2. Men Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after her exile, Jude is reflecting on her relationship at a coffee shop and meets a very strange couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good with time lines, so I'm sorry if this is confusing. In twk, there is no date stated when Cardan exiled Jude so I'm making it up. Jude was exiled on the day before her 18th birthday, meaning she was cast out on November 12 (if we consider her birthday November 13, which I do)
> 
> In this story, Jude was 17-18 during the events of tcp, 18 during twk, turned 19 after her exile and is almost 20. Cardan is 21-22.
> 
> The fight with Grima Mog happened, only that in this fic Taryn doesn't come to Jude.

Jude had no idea what was she doing here. It's been a year since her _beloved husband_ exiled her, making her the laughing stock of Faerie. After she was dropped there by the guards, she remembered she walked around a few days... broken. She didn't remember... no... she didn't care about the odd glances the mortals gave her strange clothing or her depressive state. Finally, she found Vivi's house and when she got inside, her feet bruised and bloody from walking, she broke out. Jude cried and cried for days in her bad, ignoring her worried sister and brother who tried everything in their power to get her out of bed. She didn't know why she cried. Was it because she almost had everything she wanted, but lost all she achieved in a few minutes? Was it because no one believed her when she said she was Queen of Faerie? No. This weren't the main reasons, but Jude will never admit it. She will never admit that the reason she wallowed for so many days was because her heart was broken. Her small, foolish, mortal heart, broken by her own husband. All because she thought that if they were married she could finally love him without being afraid. That she could finally belong. That she could finally be happy. But all she got in return for her trust was a broken heart and a ring on her finger. 

_Foolish, foolish Jude! To think that he would ever love you like you do. To think you could trust him... him of all the faeries. You should know this was a trick and yet you allowed it... and you were the one who felt the fall._

Jude sighed again. After days of mopping around, she finally decided to get up... or Vivi actually forced her to go pick up Oak from school cause she had something to deal with. Jude didn't bother to ask. She got up, got dressed in Vivi's clothes and picked up Oak. He wanted to go to the park, so she went along. And that became a routine. She would get up around the noon, pick Oak up from school, go to the park, maybe practice some sword fight, go home, eat, watch a movie or take turns with Vivi to read bedtime stories and then finally put the little one to bed. Then her day could begin properly. She started training again to get back in shape since her month in the Undersea and her weeks of weeping left marks. She also got some jobs, so, despite being trapped in the Mortal Realm, she could still be in touch with Faerie... or just a little bit.

Jude even managed to get in touch with the Roach and the Bomb. She was on a mission once when she came across Van while he was bringing mortals back from Faerie. She remembered how happy she was when she saw him. They talked a lot, mostly of how the Court of Shadows was doing and if they build a new base. Jude also told him about the Ghost and he said that there was still no sign of him. The Bomb was doing alright as well from what the Roach told her. He also asked how she was holding up and all Jude did was shrug her shoulders and say 'I've been worse'. It was a lie. If she were to be honest, Jude would probably had wished for Cardan to let her rot in the Undersea than give her hope and then crush her heart in less than 24 hours. But Van didn't need to know, because none of them brought up the Court politics or the High King... not even once.

The Roach was expecting for Jude to ask, but when she didn't, he realized that she didn't want to know and be involved anymore. So he didn't touched the subject. The next time they met, he brought the Bomb along and Jude was happy to see her again. Again they talked, but nothing about her husband or his Court. And they continued to meet every time the two brought back humans. It felt nice knowing that despite her exile, they still considered her one of them. And Jude, for the first time in her life, considered someone a friend. Liliver and Van were her friends and she was theirs.

Surprisingly enough, Jude wasn't the only human who worked this type of jobs. Dhalia Armen. She was a girl her age and the two had been asigned to tasks together. That's how they got to know eachother and slowly they became friends. They had more in common than they seemed. Both lost their parents or a parent, their homes and they both had been betrayed by the person they loved. Dhalia was the first one to understand how it felt, beside Vivi (but Vivi's relationship with Heather was different. She didn't marry her, made her think she'll finally be happy and then break her and exile her in front of all Faerie.) . Sure, Jude didn't tell her everything, like the fact she was the High Queen, but they both had faced hardship and heartache. And they both didn't consider the Mortal World their home. From what Dhalia told Jude, she had been born in Faerie by human parents who resided there. Unfortunately her father had been brutally murdered right in front of her and her mom when she was 14 so she decided to flee away and live with the humans. It was safer that way. But Dhalia was a very adventurous girl, so when she heard about this Faerie related jobs, she immediately jumped in, without her mother knowing of course.

Today, Jude was suppose to meet Dhalia. The girl offered to go to her house, but Jude was too stubborn and hated to stay in bed. She earned a lecture from Vivi about how her recovery after a battle with a red cap was important, but Jude didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to get out and continue her routine, even though some places still hurt. The good part was, the problem with Grima Mog was solved... or so she hoped at least. Looking at her phone's screen to check the time, Jude stood in front of their meet-up place: _Moon In a Cup_ cafe. It was a nice place where Jude found out that humans and faeries can get along well. Vivi brought her there once and to her surprise, she ran into Kaye, Lord Roiben's consort, who, unfortunately, got hurt during the Undersea attack that had been allowed by Cardan in order to bring her back. Jude expected to be kicked out immediately, but Kaye didn't. Instead she sat down, told her it wasn't her fault and listened to her story and good, independent Kaye actually believed her when she said she was the High Queen of Elfhame.

Kaye also commented of how big of a shitty asshole Cardan was and Jude chuckled at that. All she could give was advice, but that was all Jude needed. And that probably made her get out of bed more. Kaye said that the greatest revenge is to live your best life and prove you don't need him or anyone else. And that's exactly what Jude did. Lived her best life trying to forget her husband and his wicked court. It was true. Jude had hope she would return one day, but she didn't know how. All the ways led her to death. She even rethought Cardan's words of her banishment with Vivi all over again but nothing came. Pardoning herself? And be humiliated back? No. Who would even believe her? She was a mortal with a lying tongue. She would embarrass herself even more and possibly die. So, unlike Jude, she gave up. That was the only way in her head. She gave up trying to go back and decided she would make the best of what she had. It was true. She wasn't _happy,_ but she was at peace with what she had now. It was ok knowing no one would stab you in the back or will try to drown or poison you, or choke you with Faerie Apple. It was a nice feeling not busting your ass day and night with the fear of being killed. Her only goal now was keep Oak and Vivi safe and try to live a content life among the mortals.

Jude sighed once more and tore her eyes from her phone. As she waited, she watched the people passing by, none of them giving her a glance. Because this time she looked like them. Like she belonged, even though she knew she didn't. Jude was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a red fluffy sweater and black boots. On top, she wore a black jacket and a black scarf that kept her warm. It was November and in the mortal lands and it was cold, unlike Faerie where the weather reflected the High King's emotions. Jude could swear that it was warm there with clear skies and a bright sun. After all, why would he be upset? He got rid of her... the lying mortal that had him on leash. He tricked and betrayed her. He exiled her. What was there that could have him in a bad mood? It was perfect.

Thanks to Kaye and Dhalia her closet was filled with clothes for all type of seasons. When she first went shopping so she could stop burrow Vivi's clothes, Jude had no idea what to do. But thanks to them she learned and now she could say she had some kind of taste. Plain, but pleasing.

Jude sighed once more. It was November 13th. On this day last year she got exiled. She got casted out. And tomorrow was her birthday... a year and a day. Oh the irony of the world... truly the finest mockery. Last year she didn't even want to hear about it. She was too busy crying and drowning herself in sorrow. But this year she won't do the same. She was planning on having a little gathering with her few friends at Kaye's Cafe since she offered the space. Originally Jude wanted to held it at Vivi's apartment, but te Faerie commented of how small the place was and how it would be better to gather at Moon in a Cup. Maybe it was better there. All she wanted was to have fun with the ones she cared about and forget what happened last year... at least for a day.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! I missed the bus."

A voice brought Jude back to reality as her walnut eyes met Dhalia's. The woman next to her was no older than 21, with a slim body and very pale skin. She looked human.. she was human with her ginger hair and freckles. But what stood out were her eyes. Dhalia had strange eyes. Blue crystal eyes with, if you look closely enough, a slit like pupil. They were inhuman almost and always attracted attention wherever she went. But when asked why, Dhalia always said she was born that way and that, sometimes, it happens for humans to be born with certain stranger characters. At first Jude had been reluctant to believe her, but the woman was indeed human. There was no glamor, no charm, no nothing. And Jude knew that since her gease helped her see through all.

"It's ok. I just got here!"

Jude said as the other nodded her head. The two walked inside the cafe, taking a sit at a table in the far corner. Taking off their jackets, they placed them on their respective chairs and sat down.

"You should've stayed in bed. It's not good for you to move so much after last night!"

Dhalia sighed only for Jude to roll her eyes. Vivi already told her that and she really didn't need someone else to remind her as well.

"Please don't patronize me! Vivi made sure of that when I left. Besides, it's not that bad. Just a few scratches. Nothing much."

Jude lied. It was bad. Grima Mog managed to pull some good hits on her. But she didn't want to worry her friend... or to hear her scolding like she was a little kid. Her sister was enough. Plus, she knew the moment she accepted the job that this will end in pain. She was glad it was done, though.

"If you say so. I'm going to go take our drinks. The usual?"

Dhalia asked knowing it would be better to drop the subject since obviously Jude didn't want to talk about it. The other nodded her head in approval. The redhead smiled and left going to the barista to place their order.

"Men suck!"

A voice caught Jude's attention as she turned to the source. Behind her, sitting alone on a table was a woman... a very beautiful woman. She was sipping from what appeared to be hot chocolate with a tray of cookies in front of her.

"Tell me about it!"

Jude heard herself respond, her thoughts going to her treacherous husband. The woman turned to face her, her sapphire eyes meeting Jude's chocolate ones. A smile grazed her lips as curious expression grazed her features.

"So.. what's your story?"

Jude didn't know what happened or why she said the words she said, but something inside her pushed her to say it... to tell her story to a woman she didn't even know the name of. It was as if something about this woman felt familiar. Something about her made Jude feel safe... safe enough to tell her story.

"I got married to a man I considered my enemy for a long time. But somehow I managed to fall in love with him. And when he offered me to marry him I thought I could love him freely. I was wrong. He casted me out from my home the very next morning. He tricked me... and I payed the price."

Jude confessed looking down as the woman hummed and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up in her bluebell eyes and was greeted by a soft and comforting smile no one had ever given to her. This expression... Jude had only seen it in her memories with her mother. How would things had been if Eva was alive? Would she had still been taken to Faerie or would she have had a normal life with the humans? Probably the latter. She would have grown up as a child with no knowledge of that treacherous place. She would have grown up knowing what love is, knowing how it felt to be love and to give love. She would have grown up without having to watch out at every corner, without having her life threatened every second, without being betrayed by her own twin and the man she loved. She would have grown up with no blood on her hands. She would have been normal... and that didn't sound that bad.

"I'm sorry to hear that. That is awful. I can't imagine the pain you had gone through... what an asshole indeed!"

The stranger spoke in a soft voice, trying her best to comfort Jude who let out a small chuckle at her last words. She returned the smile as much as she could. Now it was her turn.

"What about you?"

Jude found herself asking the stranger who only sighed and shrugged her shoulders. It was only fair for her to know her story as well.

"Been married for 10 years. I love my husband very much but sometimes he does things that put our lives and our daughter's life in danger. I told him to stop and he promised me he would, but last night he almost got us killed because he pissed off the wrong guys."

The woman finished her story as she let out another sigh, clearly upset about what happened. And who wouldn't be? Jude only nodded in response, but before she could answer, the cafe's bell rang and the door opened revealing a huge bouquet of white roses and a very panicked man.

"Coming through please! This is very urgent"

He said making his way through the crowd and towards Jude and the stranger. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the shocked face of Dhalia and Kaye, who came out from the back room to greet the former. Jude could almost hear the Faerie's 'Dude, what did you do?' and let put a laugh.

Finally the man reached them and Jude could look at him properly. And he was truly a sight to be seen. Brown long hair, tied in a ponytail and forest green eyes with a yellow tint glanced back at her. He was tall and broad, seemingly more stronger and better built than any other royal guard in Elfhame or maybe even Madoc. But what stood out the most was his expression. He looked at the woman as if she was everything to him. As if she was some kind of goddess.

"I'm sorry... I truly am! I know. I promised I would stop being a total dumbass and settle down, but I failed. And I put our lives in danger. I never meant to do it. Please Raissa, give me another chance. I.. I promise I'll be better and I won't put Tia's life in danger anymore. Not yours and not mine either. But please... have faith in me one more time. Please!"

The man, whom Jude assumed it was the woman's husband stood before her in one knee, holding the bouquet up. White roses. Peace. White, just like her long hair. White, just like the moon itself.

"Last chance!"

Raissa warned and that was enough for the man to smile and pull her in a hug, followed by a kiss. A thank you. An apology. A promise.

"Well, at least yours apologized... something I can't dream of..."

Jude found herself saying. She felt something in her heart. Something that hurt. Was it jealousy? Or was it sorrow? Maybe both. Because she knew he will never do something like this. He will never come to her and apologize. Apologize... the High King didn't even know the meaning of the word. He was probably now reveling or sleeping with some random Faerie or worse, Nicasia. But Jude stopped caring. Because it wasn't her problem anymore. What they had... if they even had something was over before it could bloom.

"Who is your friend?"

The man asked looking at Jude with curiosity. His eyes seemed to take her in, analyzing her as if he was looking for something specific, but he didn't know exactly what it was. And she didn't exactly like that stare.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't get your name. My name is Raissa by the way and this is my husband Nickolas."

Raissa quickly introduced themselves when she remembered none of them said anything about that. Nickolas let out a small hum of approval, his eyes locking with Jude's. And that's when she saw it. They weren't human. His eyes resembled those of a wolf, golden green with a pitch black small pupil and her aura was filled with magic. But they weren't Fae either. They were something else. Something Jude didn't know.

"I'm Jude. And I have to go!"

She quickly said, taking her coat and walking towards Dhalia. Surprisingly, Jude didn't leave because she was scared of them. No. She left because something didn't feel right. And she honestly did not want to find out what. Perhaps that was her mistake... leaving so fast. If she would have stayed a few seconds, she would have overhead Nickolas.

_"I think we found her"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I apologize if Jude is a bit OOC and for the grammar errors. 
> 
> See you next time,
> 
> Emma


End file.
